When BoBoiBoy Taufan Got Bored
by Annfi-E-rgo
Summary: Taufan bosan dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia merasa jenuh ketika para saudara elementalnya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Apa yang bisa mengobati kebosanan si pecahan pengendali angin? / AR / 7 Elemental Sibling / [Bisa dibilang fiksi ini semacam lanjutan dari ceritera 'Just want to be Understood'. Yah, cuma mungkin, sih]


Taufan bosan dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia merasa jenuh ketika para saudara elementalnya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Apa yang bisa mengobati kebosanan si pecahan pengendali angin? / AR / 7 Elemental Sibling / [Bisa dibilang fiksi ini semacam lanjutan dari ceritera 'Just want to be Understood'. Yah, cuma mungkin, sih]

•

•

•

•••

•

 **BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy (©) Animonsta Studio (Monsta)**

 _ **Teenager for language**_

 _ **Family - Humor**_

 _ **7Elemental**_ **!** _ **sibling**_ **,** _ **Full of Typo's**_ **,** _ **Out of Character**_ **,** _ **Bad**_ **EYD/EBI,** _ **Alternative Reality**_ **,** _ **Bashing Character BoBoiBoy Elemental**_ **,** _ **etc**_ **.**

 _ **Hope you enjoy this story.**_ _ **Absurd oneshot story from me again.**_

•

•••

•

 _ **When BoBoiBoy Taufan got bored**_ _by_ **littlecarnation_**

•

•••

•

•

•

BoBoiBoy Taufan, salah satu _elemental_ BoBoiBoy yang mengendalikan elemen angin. Seseorang yang ceria, usil dan biasa menjahili sang kakak yang memiliki nama dan sifat sama menggelegarnya dengan elemen yang ia kendalikan.

Yah, tapi itu biasanya. Ia memang selalu menjahili Halilintar saat ia dalam _good mood_. Bahkan saat ia tengah _very high mood_ , ia sering mengajak si adik keduanya Blaze—yang sifat jahilnya dua kali lima dengannya—turut serta dalam _game_ menantang yang mereka namai _Mari Berlomba Menghindari Amukan Pedang Kembar Halilintar_.

Berbulan-bulan sudah waktu berlalu damai dan tentram tanpa adanya _alien_ dan robot jahat yang berniat datang untuk mencuri cokelat ataupun _Power Sphera_ , membuat kumpulan kecil para _super hero_ kesayangan Pulau Rintis itu menarik napas lega karena kegiatan sekolah mereka yang sudah makin padat tidak bertambah sibuk lagi.

Keadaan seperti ini patut disyukuri, bukan? Begitu pula lah pikir pecahan kedua awalnya. Benar sekali. _At first_. Karena yang dirasakan pengendali angin itu kini adalah kebosanan yang tidak berujung.

Tak ada alasan lagi untuknya bermain dengan _Bebola Taufan_ dan juga senjatanya yang lain. Salah satu alasan kuat yang ia punya adalah untuk menghindari amukan Halilintar. Tapi saat mengingat sang kakak masih dalam masa pemulihan, ia yang masih memiliki hati pun memilih tak terlalu sering mengganggu pemuda itu karena ia belumlah mau dihabisi oleh _Halilintar Slash_ —salah satu serangan fatal si pengendali elemen petir.

Pemuda pemilik _hoverboard_ itu hanya menghela napasnya berat sembari bertopang dagu di balik _counter_ kedai Tok Aba Kokotiam. Ia sedang malas gerak dan tak mau ikut campur dengan kegiatan lima saudaranya yang tengah sibuk ke sana kemari melakukan tugas masing-masing.

 _Ah, enak sekali jadi Halilintar. Bisa duduk sembari membaca novel tebal santai di pondok milik Tok Aba dengan_ Ice Blended Chocolate Special _Tok Aba dan sepiring brownies cokelat yang tadi pagi sengaja dibuatkan Gempa untuknya,_ Taufan membatin penuh rasa iri sebelum tubuhnya tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelahnya.

Astaga! Apa sih, yang baru saja pikirkan? Bukankah si pengendali elemen petir itu pantas mendapatkan _service_ istimewa setelah aksi gila nun heroik yang dilakukannya demi mereka bersepuluh saat melawan para _alien_ durjana yang ingin membalas dendam waktu itu?

Taufan merasa otaknya sedikit korslet akibat terlalu sering diberi asupan sentrum oleh kakaknya Halilintar—yang entah mengapa di saat bersamaan langsung bersin di tempat. Sepasang mata _hazel_ tajam miliknya beranjak cepat dari deretan huruf-huruf di buku yang duduk manis di pangkuannya guna menatap pada adik pertamanya yang mengerjap kaget saat ia tatap.

Taufan hanya nyengir salah tingkah saat pemuda berpakaian khas merah-hitam dengan topi menghadap depan itu mendelik padanya dengan pandangan kesal yang seolah-olah berkata : _aku tahu jika kau baru saja mengatai-ngataiku dalam hatimu, Taufan._ Ia baru bisa menghela napas lega setelah si tempramental itu kembali terlarut hanyut dalam tumpukan buku-buku tebal bertema sihir yang ceriteranya sudah tersohor di seluruh negeri dan telah diterjemahkan dalam berbagai macam bahasa.

"—an."

"—ufan?" sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah suara di tengah lamunannya. Tapi dikarenakan Taufan sedang _badmood_ , maka ia memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya saja. Tapi samar-samar karena entah hanya imajinasinya saja atau ia memang benar, ia merasa seperti melihat sekelebat warna hijau-hitam berdiri di sekitarnya.

 _Mungkin imanijasiku saja_ , pikir pengendali angin tak ambil pusing.

"—KAK TAUFAN?!" Thorn—si pemuda berpakaian hijau-hitam dengan topi miring ke arah kiri—yang tengah mengendalikan kuasa daunnya untuk memegangi nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan berseru kesal, sementara orang yang diteriaki langsung refleks melompat dari _hoverboard_ -nya ke atas meja _counter_ akibat kaget.

Sementara Taufan—orang yang barusan diteriaki—memegangi dadanya yang serasa habis terjun bebas. Dengan kesal ia segera melemparkan _deathglare_ tajam sebelum balas berteriak pada adik keempatnya, "KAU BISA TIDAK SIH, THORNIE, KALAU MEMANGGIL ORANG ITU SANTAI SAJA?!" ia pun terengah lebih keras setelahnya. Salahnya sendiri malah berteriak saat jantungnya baru saja terasa seperti terloncat ke luar.

Pengendali tanaman itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tatapan mematikan yang dilancarkan pengendali angin tidak membuatnya takut. Anggap ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan yang lebih mematikan milik kakak tertuanya Halilintar.

Dan ... dari kejauhan terdengar ada suara bersin lagi.

"Sudah aku coba panggil dengan biasalah dari tadi, kaunya saja yang sibuk melamun, Kak." omel Thorn dengan tampang sebal. Ia menatap skeptis pada sang kakak kedua yang terlihat seperti maling tertangkap basah, "Kak Taufan memang lagi mikir apa, sih? Daritadi kami semua perhatikan melamun saja. Bantu kami dong, Kak. Kedai Atok sudah semakin ramai, nih!" keluhnya kemudian menunjuk dengan dagunya pada orang yang semakin ramai berdatangan.

"Aku bosan, Thornie." rengek si pengendali angin terang-terangan. Ia menghela napas dan menaruh kepalanya dengan lunglai di meja _counter_.

Pecahan keenam dari BoBoiBoy berdecak, "Alah, kenapa Kak Taufan tidak bilang padaku dari tadi? Aku ada tahu satu cara ampuh agar Kak Taufan tidak bosan lagi."

Sepasang mata _hazel_ pemuda dengan ciri biru gelap-putih itu berbinar cerah, "Kau serius, Thornie?!"

"Ya iya lah, Kak Taufan. Nantiku beritahu, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa, apa, apa, apa Thornie?!"

Thorn mengulas sebuah senyum di bibir dengan pandangan tajam terarah lurus, "BANTU DULU KAMI URUS KEDAI INI ATAU AKAN KUCAMBUKI KAK TAUFAN NANTI DENGAN _AKAR BERDURI_ -KU!" pekiknya dengan ekspresi bengis yang seperti perpaduan dari ekspresi marah Halilintar dan Blaze. Sungguh ekspresi yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk Taufan tegak akibat merinding.

Pemuda pemilik _hoverboard_ itu menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum memaksa diri mengukir tertawa gugup. Ia pun mulai beranjak dari depan pecahan keenam yang sedang dalam _mode_ sangar dengan papan kesayangannya untuk membantu Ochobot yang tampak sangat kerepotan menulis pesanan pelanggan seorang diri.

Pemuda berpakaian hijau-hitam itu menghela napas sebelum berlalu membawa pesanan yang ada di nampan ke meja pelanggan. Ia dan sang kakak kedua sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kakak tertua mereka menatap adu mulut mereka dengan kilat mata terhibur. Dengan dengusan geli ia kembali fokus membaca bacaan ringannya—yang dari skala ukuran tebal halamannya saja mampu membuat yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

 _Bukan hanya aku saja yang menakutkan di sini, kan? Thorn yang polos dan Blaze yang kekanakan juga bisa,_ batinnya lalu tertawa pelan di balik buku yang ia angkat untuk menutupi tawanya dari seluruh orang di sana.

•

•

•

•••

•

•

•

Enam orang pemuda berwajah sama dengan gaya pakaian dan topi yang berbeda kini terlihat tengah sibuk bergotong-royong membersihkan kedai, sementara sang pemilik beristirahat di kamar akibat sakit pinggangnya yang mulai kumat.

Dua pemuda berpakaian bertolak belakang—yang satu berjaket tanpa lengan merah-kuning, satu lagi berjaket lengan panjang dominan abu-biru pudar—tengah sibuk membersihkan kotoran dan sampah di meja kedai. Pemuda dengan ciri topi terbalik berwarna kuning keemasan-hitam tengah mencuci piring dengan pemuda bertopi miring ke kiri meletak perabotan yang telah dibilas. Pemuda berkacamata jingga tengah menghitung pemasukan kedai dibantu robot bundar kuning-hitam. Pemuda bertopi miring ke kanan tengah membersihkan halaman dengan pusaran angin kecil dari atas _hoverboard_ kesayangannya.

Masih kurang satu personil, ya? Memang.

Kalian bertanya di mana kehadiran si pemuda tempramental yang memiliki ciri identik merah-hitam?

Ia—Halilintar—entah sedari kapan telah terlelap dalam posisi duduk bersandar di pondok kedai. Kemungkinan besar ialah ia tertidur di tengah aktivitas membacanya saat melihat posisi kepala yang masih menunduk menghadap buku yang terbuka bebas di pangkuannya. Entahlah sudah berapa lama ia berada di posisi tak nyaman seperti itu.

Takkan ada yang menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tertidur jika tak melihat teliti pada bahunya yang bergerak samar karena ritme napas teratur. Kenapa? Karena sepasang matanya yang tertutup itu tersembunyi samar-samar di bayangan lidah topi, sehingga hanya memperlihatkan jelas dari bibir ke rahangnya saja.

"Sepertinya Kak Hali masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, ya?" celetuk Solar yang pertama menatap keadaan si sulung dari balik _counter_. Ia memang sedari tadi sesekali melihat aktivitas si pecahan pertama di sela-sela kegiatannya. Ia baru tersadar jika si sulung telah terlelap di kala Halilintar tak lagi bergerak banyak seperti sekedar membalikkan buku atau hanya menggerakkan lehernya seperti tadi.

Saudara-saudara _elemental_ yang lain pun mengangkat kepala mereka dan sontak menatap ke arah Halilintar setelah mendengar perkataan si pecahan terakhir. Mereka masih menatap pemuda berpakaian merah-hitam yang masih berada di posisi tak nyaman sebelum pemuda pemilik _hoverboard_ melaju dengan desau angin pelan ke arah pemuda bertopi ke depan.

"Hei, Taufan! Jangan mengganggunya, dia kelihatan sangat lelah." komentar Gempa yang telah selesai mengeringkan tangan berjalan menuju ke arah kedua kakaknya.

Taufan diam saja lalu menatap buku yang telah diberi pembatas oleh si empunya sebelum menutupnya dengan debum pelan. Walau sedikit kesulitan ia tetap mencoba membaca judul yang tertera di _cover_ buku dengan posisi terbalik, " _Harry Potter and Order of The Phoenix_?" bacanya dengan nada bingung.

Pecahan pengendali elemen tanah mengerjap, "Eh? Mana, coba kulihat, Fan." ia mengambil buku yang ternyata cukup berat itu lalu melihat pada _cover_ -nya. Ada gambar seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan luka tipis berbentuk sambaran petir di dahi, "Buku ini adalah salah satu novel legendaris yang harga satuan bahkan satu _set_ buku cukup mahal. Bahkan di negara tetangga kita, satu paket lengkap buku ini harganya bisa berjuta."

Thorn yang mendengarnya menatap dari balik bahu Gempa, "Aku baru tahu kalau Kak Hali ada buku itu." decaknya kagum. Manik _hazel_ -nya memandang takjub, "Aku hanya punya _file_ -nya saja."

"Loh, memang buku setebal dan sebanyak ini berceritera tentang apa, Gem? Kok, harganya bisa semahal itu?"

"Kak Taufan makanya sering baca buku, dong. Ini novel yang berceritera tentang kehidupan seorang penyihir cilik yang untuk pertama kalinya memasuki dunia sihir. Aku kurang tahu rincinya, tapi menurutku _genre_ ceritera keseluruhannya bagus. Ada aksi, persahabatan, cinta, drama, komedi, pelajaran hidup. Lengkap dan cocok, sih, buat orang seperti Kak Hali." jelas pemuda berkacamata jingga sembari memainkan kacamatanya.

"Aduyai, apa yang sedang kalian semua lakukan di sini? Kalian hanya ingin menonton saja melihat posisi Halilintar yang seperti itu? Cepat bawa dia ke kamar, lalu baringkan di atas kasur. Kasihan tahu nanti saat bangun lehernya sakit." omel Ochobot yang membuat mereka tersentak.

Setelahnya Gempa, Ice dan Solar lah yang diutus untuk membawa si sulung ke kamar karena mereka yang bisa dipercaya si Sfera Kuasa kuning-hitam takkan menjahili sang pecahan pertama. Ochobot sendiri menyusul dari belakang dengan membawa tumpukan buku novel tebal milik Halilintar. Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn yang tersisa dimandatkan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan beres-beres mereka.

•

•

•

•••

•

•

•

"Hei Thornie, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu tadi, kan?" Taufan tiba-tiba bertanya di sela kegiatannya menerbangkan kumpulan dedaunan kering masuk ke dalam kantung sampah.

Thorn yang tengah membersihkan meja mengerjap, "Huh? Janji apa, Kak Taufan?" ia malah balik bertanya dengan polosnya. Ketika menatap ekspresi kakak kedua yang berubah cemberut, kedua mata cokelatnya membola sebelum ia berseru, "OH IYA! Tenang saja, Kak! Aku ingat, kok. Aku beritahu saat kita sudah selesai berberes dan si Blaze sudah masuk ke dalam rumah." kekehnya yang membuat Taufan menjadi gembira dan pusaran angin yang dibuatnya semakin besar tak terkontrol sehingga tanpa sengaja ia menerbangkan badai pasir ke arah kedua adiknya.

"KAK TAUFAN, KUASA ANGINNYA DIKONTROL, DONG! MASA IYA, MAU PAKAI ANGIN TAUFAN BUAT BERSIHIN KEDAI?!" sembur Blaze kesal. Ia terlihat sibuk menghalau debu-debu yang berterbangan seperti berusaha memasuki matanya.

"TAU, NIH!" timpal Thorn jengkel karena ia kini sudah sibuk mengejar topinya yang terlepas dan terbawa angin ribut berpasir ciptaan Taufan.

Pengendali angin itu terkekeh lagi sebelum menghilangkan anginnya dengan sekedip mata, "Eh? Ehehe! _Peace wo_ , Blaze! Aku hanya merasa terlalu gembira saja karena Thorn berjanji akan memberitahu cara jitu agar aku tak bosan lagi." Taufan berujar riang sementara ia terbelalak setelahnya dan si Thorn hanya menepuk keningnya sendiri dengan tampang datar. Lain ceriteranya dengan si Blaze yang malah menatap mereka dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

Tentu saja seperti itulah reaksinya, si Blaze memang terkenal sebagai bagian _elemental_ BoBoiBoy yang paling gemar bermain.

Kedua pecahan yang sudah tahu akan reaksi pengendali nyala api selanjutnya langsung menutup telinga mereka untuk mengurangi sedikit polusi yang akan timbul.

"KALIAN BERDUA MAU MAIN BARENG?! KAK TAUFAN! AKU BOLEH IKUT MAIN, YA?! BOLEH, YA?!"

Astaga naga, terkutuklah si Blaze dan suaranya yang menggelegar layaknya diperbesar sepuluh kali lipat itu! Seperti tidak berguna saja upaya yang dilakukan Taufan dan Thorn untuk menutup indera pendengaran mereka yang sekarang berdengung dan tuli selama beberapa detik.

Belum ada di antara mereka yang sempat menjawab, ketiganya terbelalak menatap rumput di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba saja membeku. Refleks mata mereka bergulir menatap ke arah datangnya serangan. Mereka mendapati pemuda berjaket panjang, berlidah topi ke bawah dengan _hoodie_ menutupi setengah topi tengah memegang sebuah meriam pembeku yang sudah pasti adalah senjata melempar serangan barusan.

Entah efek dari keadaan yang tiba-tiba berlalu hening atau apa, suhu di sana seperti turun drastis saat Ice berbicara dengan nada serendah gumaman namun terdengar menusuk membawa _tremor_.

"Ribut begitu ... kalian mau bangunkan Kak Halilintar?" katanya yang terdengar menantang dan mengancam.

Serentak ketiga pecahan yang tergolong paling sering berbuat ulah itu menggeleng setelah meneguk ludah. Jika boleh jujur, Ice dan Halilintar adalah sosok yang paling pendiam di antara mereka bertujuh. Ya, pendiam. Mereka hanya bicara jika ada hal penting. Keduanya ibarat pepatah : _Air yang tenang belum tentu tak ada apa-apa._ Entah bagaimana bunyinya, maknanya ya seperti itulah. Jangan bertanya hal seperti itu pada Taufan, ia termasuk payah dalam mengingat pelajaran semacam pepatah yang membosankan.

Ice yang merasa puas dengan reaksi ketiga saudara rekaannya itu hanya mendengus sebelum kembali beranjak dari jendela dan menutupnya dengan suara debum keras.

"Kau, sih, Blaze!" omel Thorn sebelum ia menjitak kesal kepala Blaze yang langsung meringis.

Blaze mengelusi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah, "Loh? Kok, aku sih, yang salah? Ini semua salahnya si Kak Taufan, tuh, Thornie!" celetuknya tak terima dengan bibir cemberut.

"Kan, tadi kamunya yang teriak cempreng kaya anak perempuan, Blaze!" cibir Taufan sebelum melempari adik keduanya dengan segenggam daun kering.

"Abisnya kalian yang mulai cari perkara, sih! Masa kalian tega main di belakang aku! Aku kan juga mau ikutan main!"

"Oi, Blaze! Mau bicara dipikir dulu! Kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham dengan perkataanmu barusan!"

"Oke, oke! Kau boleh ikut main!" putus Thorn daripada pengendali nyala api itu mengamuk dan menghanguskan mereka. Sudahlah, cari aman saja. Elemen mereka berdua tak ada yang berguna untuk memadamkan kobaran api nantinya.

Kalau saja bukan saudara, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa si pengendali nyala api akan babak belur akibat dihantam sulur berduri dan angin puting beliung.

"Jadi ... Bagaimana rancanganmu, Thornie kecil?" Taufan bertanya pada Thorn yang langsung meminta ia dan Blaze berjalan mendekat padanya.

•

•

•

•••

•

•

•

"Kak Gempa, entah kenapa aku merasa ... sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi." pemuda berkacamata jingga bergumam setelah merapikan selimut kakak pertama mereka.

Gempa yang baru saja menggantung topi Halilintar di gantungan menoleh pada si bungsu, "Memangnya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu khawatir, Solar?"

Solar menghela napas, "Kak Gempa lupa? Kakak dulu bukannya pernah bilang ke kami kalau Kak Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn tidak boleh dibiarkan berada di satu tempat bertiga saja, kan?"

Gempa menatap pada langit-langit kamar, "Kenapa aku bisa lupa hal sepenting itu, ya?" ia lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ice, saat kau melihat jendela tadi mereka tidak berbuat aneh, kan?" tanyanya cepat pada Ice yang duduk di kasurnya sendiri dengan pandangan bosan.

Ice menguap sebentar mencoba menahan kantuk yang bergelayut di kedua mata, "Pas Kak Gempa keluar bantu Ochobot mengambil buku Kak Halilintar yang jatuh di tangga, aku melihat mereka bertiga sedang berdebat." gumamnya malas.

"Tadi sepertinya aku juga mendengar si Blaze berteriak girang." tambah Solar ragu lalu memainkan kacamatanya, "Dan sudah itu aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk."

Gempa menggoncang bahu pecahan kelima yang hampir tidur dalam posisi duduk, "Tapi mereka sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan, Ice?" ia tetap berbicara mengabaikan tatapan sayu menahan kantuk Ice.

"Bukan tidak, hanya belum." balasnya pelan sebelum membuka topi dan melepas tangan pengendali tanah dari pundaknya dan berbaring menghadap tembok. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah tertidur pulas.

"Solar, ini berarti tinggal kita berdua. Jadi kita harus bagaima—"

"—Oh tidak, aku lupa jika aku meninggalkan majalah _fashion_ yang tadi pagi kubaca di ruang keluarga! Harus segera kuambil sebelum dibuang Tok Aba." Solar berlari cepat meninggalkan kamar.

Gempa menepuk dahi melihat kepergian adik keempatnya lalu menoleh Halilintar dan Ice yang tampak lelap tidur di atas kasur yang berada di kanan-kirinya. Ia menghela napas sebelum duduk di meja belajar dan membenturkan dahinya pada meja berkali-kali.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku punya enam saudara _elemental_ sifatnya antik semua, Tuhan?"

•

•

•

•••

•

•

•

Kedai Tok Aba Kokotiam dan halaman di sekitarnya akhirnya telah bersih dari dedaunan gugur dan sampah. Tiga orang berwajah sama di sana tersenyum lima jari melihat hasil kerja mereka.

"Nah, Thornie, sekarang kau masuk ke kamar lewat jendela. Ingat, jangan sampai bangunkan si Harimau yang sedang tidur!" komando Taufan dengan kecaman di akhir kalimat pada Thorn yang malah tertawa bersama Blaze mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Si pengendali angin berdecak, "Kenapa kalian berdua malah tertawa, sih?! Aku berbicara sesuai fakta!"

Blaze menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha keras meredam tawanya, "Kalau sampai Kak Halilin dengar julukan dari Kak Taufan, pasti dia beneran jadi harimau yang siap menerkam Kakak."

Thorn makin tergelak saat mendengar ucapan jahil si pengendali nyala api.

"Ya ... makanya jangan biarkan Halilintar tahu, lah!" ringisnya lalu memukul kepala adik keduanya yang seperti berniat mengumpankannya untuk diberi asupan listrik.

"Oke, aku ke kamar dulu, Kak Taufan! _Akar Menjalar_!" lerai Thorn yang sudah bisa mereda tawanya sebelum membuat akar pohon dan bergelayut menuju jendela kamar mereka.

Blaze merengut, "Kalian semua kenapa, sih, suka sekali memukuli kepalaku?"

"Karena kau itu pendek akal!" ketus Taufan lalu menutup mulut Blaze karena ia seperti akan berteriak lagi.

Tak lama setelahnya Thorn tiba dengan kantung berwarna putih gading yang berbunyi bergemerincing.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan bahan utama untuk rencana kita. Tapi ... "

"Tapi apa, Thornie?" tanya Blaze setelah menggigit tangan pengendali angin yang menutup mulutnya.

Pengendali tanaman tampak cemas, "Aku lihat yang tidur bukan hanya Kak Hali saja. Ice dan Kak Gempa juga tidur. Sebaiknya kita batalkan saja rencana dariku tadi."

"YAH!" Blaze dan Taufan berseru tanda tak terima. Tapi seperti tak kehabisan akal, si pengendali angin menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia merampas kantung yang dipegang Thorn sebelum memelesat terbang dengan papan kesayangannya, "Blaze, setelah aku datang itu giliranmu! Kau siap-siap, ya!"

"OKE, KAK!" pengendali nyala api nyengir lalu menahan kedua tangan adik keduanya yang terbelalak.

"Kak Taufan, jangan!"

"Sudahlah, Thornie. Kau pasrah sajalah dan ikuti kami berdua menjalankan ide _briliant_ darimu." seringai pecahan keempat ssmakin lebar melihat helaan napas adik keduanya.

"Baiklah ..." Thorn hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan pasrah.

"Hehehe, kau memang terbaik!"

Hadeh, ini namanya bukan terbaik. Tapi terbalik, Blaze.

•

•

•

•••

•

•

•

"Eph, Solar? Kau masih ada di sini? Memang kau, Ice dan Gempa tak berniat mengawasi tiga saudara kalian si pembuat onar itu?" tanya Ochobot heran saat ia berniat memasuki kamar sang majikan melihat si pecahan pemegang elemen cahaya malah duduk santai sambil menggoyangkan kakinya di atas meja depan televisi. Di sebelahnya terdapat kue kering yang masih terus dikosongkan isinya oleh si pecahan berkacamata.

Pemuda berpakaian putih-jingga itu menoleh sembari nyengir _childish_ , "Hai, Ochobot! Tadinya sih memang niatnya begitu, tapi kata Kak Gempa tak usah. Dia suruh aku bersantai saja sementara ia dan Ice tidur di kamar menemani kakak sulung." tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih mencomot kue lagi, "Kau mau kukis cokelat, Ocho? Enak, loh."

Ochobot berkedip, "Kau lupa kalau aku ini robot?" ia membalas, "Tidak biasanya si Gempa suka berleha-leha begini, kalau Ice aku memang tak ragu lagi."

"Oh ya! Aku lupa kau robot, ya? Apa robot tak bisa makan, Ochobot? Kukisnya enak, nih."

Ochobot berlalu sambil menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa takkan ada habisnya jika menjawab perkataan Solar yang memang suka sekali bertanya akan hal aneh pada semua yang mengajaknya bicara.

Solar terkekeh dan lanjutkan kegiatannya menonton sambil menandaskan kukis cokelat.

"Kira-kira Kak Taufan, Kak Blaze dan Kak Thorn mau bikin aksi apa, ya? Terus, siapa di antara mereka bertiga yang bakal jadi _The Last Man Standing_ dalam _game_ menghindari amukan pedang kembarnya Kak Halilintar?"

Solar menggedikkan bahu tak acuh dan kembali fokus pada kegiatannya.

 _By the way_ , penggila si fashion sepertinya melupakan sesuatu yang menjadi alasan kaburnya dari kamar tadi.

Yah ... sepertinya majalah yang kini telah berhamburan di bawah kakinya cuma alasan saja.

•

•

•

•••

•

•

•

Taufan kembali membawa banyak barang dalam gendongan tangannya. Oh! Di belakang tubuhnya juga terikat beberapa benda berukuran panjang, berdiameter besar dan lain sebagainya.

Kalau Blaze menatap semua benda itu dengan binar mata bahagia, beda lagi dengan Thorn yang justru menatapnya dengan pandangan pasrah lagi berserah.

"Blaze, sekarang keluarkan kuasa apimu! Ukuran kecil saja, mengerti?" titah sang pengendali angin sembari menaruh barang yang dibawanya ke tanah, "Thornie! Nah, keluarkan akar-akarmu itu dan pegang erat semua petasan ini sementara Blaze menyalakannya, oke?!"

"Oke ..."

Yap, inilah rancangan kenakalan usulan si pengendali tanaman. Menyalakan petasan dan roket di hari yang sudah menjelang malam ini dan berlari kocar-kacir saat Halilintar datang menyerang. Ide yang _briliant_ dan sangat menguji nyali.

Kalian bertanya dari mana anak polos seperti Thorn mendapatkan ide gilanya? Yah ... ucapkan terima kasih pada kisah sihir yang berhasil membuat Thornie kecil penasaran dan nekat mencoba.

Mau tak mau, rela tak rela Thorn akhirnya mengeluarkan sulurnya. Ia membuat masing-masing sulur itu mengamit satu petasan besar-besar, menggenggamnya sementara Blaze terbang dan mulai menyalakan petasan serta roket di genggaman sulurnya. Ah, petasan-petasan kecil yang berada dalam pusaran angin pun turut dinyalakan.

Bunyi berdesis yang mulai terdengar dari sumbu yang dibakar membuat Taufan dan Blaze bersorak-sorai sementara Thorn yang ketakutan mulai menghitung mundur waktu kematiannya.

 _Satu ..._

 _Dua ..._

 _Tiga ..._

Lebih dua puluh petasan meletuskan bunga api dalam waktu bersamaan menimbulkan bunyi seperti ledakan _super_ dahsyat dan tak lama setelahnya beberapa teriakan terdengar menggelegar.

 **"TAUFAN-BLAZE-THORN! SINI KALIAN, DASAR** _ **TRIO TROUBLEMAKER**_ **!"**

"YUHUU! WAKTUNYA KITA LARI BLAZE, THORNIE! ADA DUA HARIMAU YANG SIAP MENERKAM DI BELAKANG KITA!" Taufan akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pecahan pertama dan pecahan kelima menerobos jendela dengan wajah merah padam guna mengejar ia dan kedua adiknya.

Menoleh pada Taufan yang dikejar dua orang, Blaze pun berusaha terbang lebih cepat menghindari Ice yang ternyata mulai memilih mengejarnya, "YEEEEHAAA!"

"KEMARI KALIAN BERTIGA! _HALILINTAR SLASH_!" lesatan pendar merah terpecut keluar dengan suara memekakkan telinga, membelah hamparan langit yang mulai berganti warna.

" _TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU_!"

"AMPUN KAK HALI, KAK ICE! THORNIE DIPAKSA IKUTAN DOANG!" Thorn hampir menangis saat petir merah dengan voltase tak main-main hampir mengenainya yang berayun-ayun dengan akar gantung.

"LOH, ENAK AJA! INI KAN IDENYA DARI KAMU, THORNIE KECIL!" Blaze nyeletuk saat ia dan kakak favoritnya difitnah sang pengusul ide.

 **"APA?! MARI KE SINI KAU, THORNIE!"** serentak Halilintar dan Ice berbalik mengejar Thorn yang akhirnya malah berlari kencang—tak seperti sebelumnya yang bergelantungan.

"AMPUN KAK, THORNIE KHILAF TADI!" ia menjerit lalu menekan tombol pada _Power Watch_ -nya asal, "SIAPAPUN TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU DARI AMUKAN KAK HALILINTAR DAN KAK ICE!"

Hologram terpancar dari _Power Watch_ milik sang pecahan keenam, memperlihatkan Fang, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal yang melongo menatap Thorn diapit oleh Halilintar dan Ice berwajah murka. Mereka terlihat siap melancarkan serangan.

" _TETAKAN HALILINTAR_!"

" _TOMBAK ES_!"

"AAAAAAA!"

 _ **"THORN?!"**_

Satu pembuat onar ambruk, dua malaikat kematian menyeringai sebelum berbalik mengejar dua sisanya.

Melalui hologram yang masih menyala, keempat rekan seperjuangan BoBoiBoy _elemental_ mencatat dalam _mental note_ mereka.

Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan emosi harimau seperti BoBoiBoy _elemental_. Jangan pernah, walau pada pecahan yang terlihat paling polos sekalipun.

Yah ... melihat dari keganasan dua orang itu, sih, mereka bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Orang yang mereka sangka paling polos ternyata lebih seram pikirannya dari dua orang yang mereka cap jahil dan usil.

•

•

•

•••

•

•

•

 **A/n : *** _ **ngintip dari kolong kasur**_ *** H—hai? Kalian udah selesai baca, ya? *** _ **nyengir**_ **childish***

 **Yahaha ... apa yang aku tulis ini,** _ **Ya Lord**_ **?!**

 **Maaf karena kali ini aku datang-datang menistakan para BoBoiBoy** _ **Elemental**_ **! Aku cuma mo ngilangin** _ **stress**_ **dari duta doang!**

 **Sebelum kalian berniat melempariku dengan segala benda yang ada di dekat kalian ... sempatkan baca** _ **extra**_ **di bawah ini lebih dulu! /kabooooor**

•

•

•

•••

•

•

•

Bunyi menggelegar menggemparkan satu rumah. Halilintar dan Ice segera tersentak bangun sebelum kompak berteriak dan membuat Gempa terjengkang jatuh dari kursi belajar.

 **"TAUFAN-BLAZE-THORN! SINI KALIAN, DASAR** _ **TRIO TROUBLEMAKER**_ **!"**

Halilintar dan Ice segera menyambar topi mereka dan melaju menuju jendela—tak peduli tindakan mereka membuat kaca berterbangan. Mereka berdua segera menuju Taufan yang tengah tertawa setan dan berlari mengejar si pengendali angin yang memecut kencang _hoverboard_ -nya.

Gempa yang sempat melongo segera berlari menghampiri jendela dan melihat lima saudaranya sibuk berkejar-kejaran di udara.

"A—astaga! Aku harus ba—"

"—Kak Gempa!"

"Sini, Solar!" panggilnya pada pecahan elemental terakhir yang baru saja tiba di ambang pintu kamar. Tak menunggu lama pemuda berkacamata itu segera bergegas menuju jendela dan terpukau melihat aksi spektakuler yang terjadi di pekarangan rumah.

"Solar! Kita harus memisahkan mere—"

"—Biarkan saja, Kak."

Gempa terdiam, "Hah? Kau mau lihat si Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn mati ditangani oleh Halilintar dan Ice?" tanyanya terdengar tak percaya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengeringai, "Bukan begitu, Kak Gempa. Aku hanya ingin melihat aksi laga ini dulu. Jarang tahu Kak, melihat Thorn ternistai seperti itu." ia menunjuk pada pecahan dengan pakaian hijau-hitam yang tengah lari terbirit-birit dengan Halilintar dan Ice mengapit dari dua sisi.

"Tapi kasihan mereka, Solar! Kau tak lihat betapa murkanya dua orang itu?" tunjuk Gempa pada pengendali petir yang sudah menyentrum Taufan dan si pengendali air yang sudah membekukan Blaze.

"Ayolah, Kak Gempa! Ini asyik sekali! Sama seperti melihat laga secara _live_!"

Gempa terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan menutupi muka. Dia tetap seperti itu beberapa detik sebelum tertawa keras yang membuat Solar berjengit kaget.

Sang pengendali tanah bangkit berdiri dengan tawanya sementara pengendali cahaya meneguk ludah dan mengambil langkah mundur teratur.

"SERANG LAGI MEREKA HALILINTAR, ICE! BUAT MEREKA SAMPAI SEKARAT! HAHAHA!"

Semua yang mendengar suara Gempa diam seketika. Bahkan Halilintar yang masih ingin menyiksa Taufan dan Blaze pun tanpa basa-basi menghilangkan pedang kembar di tangannya sebelum menoleh pada Gempa yang masih bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Tche." dalam sekali dengungan ia berpindah tepat ke belakang Gempa dan memukul satu titik di leher—membuat pecahan ketiga pingsan dalam pelukannya. Ia yang melihat tatapan horor Solar pun segera menjatuhkan pengendali tanah dan menyeretnya beberapa langkah sebelum melemparnya ke atas kasurnya yang berada di tingkat tiga.

Dengan tenang dihampirinya si pengendali cahaya yang masih terdiam kaku dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti habis melihat hantu, "Solar, Gempa kena—"

Solar tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat tangan Halilintar menyentuh bahunya.

Halilintar hanya bisa memasang ekpresi _face palm_ sebelum memelesat pergi meninggalkan Solar yang terkapar di lantai kamar ke halaman untuk kembali pada kegiatannya tadi—menyiksa dua orang pembuat onar yang masih belum hilang kesadaran.

•

•

•

•••

•

•

•

 **Salam sayang dari bawah langit gelap tanpa bintang.**

 **Lincarn, Bengkulu-Indonesia, Selasa, 27 Maret 2018.**


End file.
